Talk:Champion skin/Skin themes
About Battle Bunny Riven in Easter (Section Festive Theme I don't think that Battle Bunny Riven should be in Easter (section Festive Theme), even if she had a discount in rp in that date, that skin is more related to playboy, or carrot and bunny (original idea of fans that potentiated her creation)...Cottontail Teemo is other thing and he is good positioned there (even I created that section (as anonymous) to positioned there), where Cottontail Teemo put chocolate eggs as his ultimate (well, this is a copy&paste of my post in comments (below, but as there my post isn't considered) What do you think? (Should be Battle Bunny RIven in Easter?) -- Sors immanis44 (talk) 21:26, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Section about animals First that all, answer my question about Battle Bunny Riven (in the other topic in this same talk) Now, given that exists the section of related colors to skins, is necessary one section about animals? (would be quite extensive, with some champions in his/her classic form, but is interesting to note 2 rabbits (cottontail Teemo and Battle Bunyy Riven), a lot of bears (Annie's Tibbers, Volibear and Udyr and his skins, and Panda Teemo), leopard (Leopard Nidalee), cats (Pharaoh Nidalee and Bewitching Nidalee), cougar (Classic Nidalee), cocodriles (Renekton), Dogs (Nasus), rats (Twitch), a lot of birds, etc. .. but, is confused if Alistar could be a bull? (minotaur), Rengar could be a lion? etc What do you think? Is necessary one section about animals? (in tag Others, i think) -- 02:48, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Sors immanis44 (talk) 02:53, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :Battle Bunny Riven is the only skin, besides Cottontail Teemo, that can be considered being related to Eastern holidays. :There won't be a section about animals nor about color - in color you can list EVERY skin so it's pointless and animals section is pointless as well. 10:35, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Why aren't the four 'Browser' themes grouped together? Explorer Ezreal (Internet Explorer), Foxfire Ahri (Firefox), Safari Caitlyn (Safari), and Chrome Rammus (Chrome)? About of section "Related by appearance" and "Popular Culture" I was thinking that some sections as "Gothic Theme" and "Japanese Theme", actually in "Related by appearance", could be moved to "Popular culture".... or sections as "American", "Arabic", "French", "German" and "Western Theme", actually in "Popular culture", could be moved to "Related by appearance" Or create a new tab with countries? What do you think? -- Sors immanis44 (talk) 04:56, October 15, 2013 (UTC) proposal HI, I was thinking add some skins in some categories (old and new categories), but before I ask you if you are agree: Egyptian: * Pharaoh Nasus Local Legends or Myths: * Classic Ahri – Nine-tailed fox (East Asia) * Classic Alistar – Minotaur (Greece) * Mythic Cassiopeia – Medusa (Greece) * Siren Cassiopeia – Siren, mermaid (Greece - Roma) * Loch Ness Cho’Gah – Monster of Loch Ness (Scotland) * Ghost Bride Morgana – La Llorona (the Weeping Woman) (Latinoamerican) * Classic Nami – Mermaid (worldwide) * Classic Nasus - Anubis (Egypt) * Myrmidon Pantheon – Myrmidon (Greece) * Perseus Pantheon – Perseo (Greece) * Classic Wukong – Sun Wukong (China) (or classic Chinese novel?) Misc.: * Battlecast Cho’Gath – Machinedramon (Digimon) * Pulsefire Ezreal – Megaman * Headless Hecarim – Headless Horseman Brom Bones (The Legend of Sleepy Hollow) (or worldwide myth?) * Hired Gun Lucian – Morpheus & The Twins (Matrix) * Warrior Princess Sivir – Xena * Classic Talon – Assassin (Assassin’s Creed) * Classic Volibear – Iorek Byrnison (His Dark Materials) * Classic Xerath – Archon (Starcraft) -- Sors immanis44 (talk) 15:18, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Warcraft Inspired Skins After going through each of the skins, and research their possible counterparts I've come up with this list. #Dreadknight Garen - Blood Deathknight #Gatekeeper Galio - Unknown #Rageborn Mundo - Fel Orcs #Dreadknight Nasus - Unknown #Hyena Warwick - Hogger Not sure who Galio and Nasus would be though.